Devices which were suitable for both absorbing shocks and damping vibration are known to those skilled in the art. Thus, by way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,854 of Hummel discloses a hydraulic shock-absorber and vibration damper.
To the best of applicants' knowledge, no device which adequately absorbs shocks and dampens vibrations at low temperatures is disclosed in the prior art. The hydraulic device of the Hummel patent would not be operative at low temperatures at which its hydraulic fluid would freeze.
Many devices have been invented which are comprised of one or more superconductive materials and, thus, must be operated at low temperatures, which are generally about 150 degrees centigrade below zero. Many of these low-temperature devices are sensitive to vibration. See, for example, Xingwu Wang's Ph.D. Thesis entitled "Superfluid Phase Transitions . . . ," October, 1987, available from University Microfilm International, 300 North Zeeb Road, Ann Arbor, Mich.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which, at low temperature, is comprised of means for damping mechanical vibrations in at least three separate directions;
It is another object of this invention to provide a self-regulating shock-absorber assembly which automatically will dampen vibration at low temperature.